La vie : MODE D'EMPLOI
by Dokigaygay
Summary: "Suivez la vie de nos personnages préférés et vivez avec eux du pire jusqu'au meilleur de leurs expériences!" Hetalia!Human, couples divers, rating T pour le langage et certaines connotations sexuelles mais rien de très sérieux pour le moment


**Lycée : MODE D'EMPLOI**

キタ━━━( ∀ )━━━!, ( ∀ /)

"_Fratello_!" chantonna un jeune homme frêle aux yeux d'un jaune ambré bien particulier, en passant la tête à travers l'encoche de la porte entre-ouverte. Il était plus que prêt à partir en cours, son sac bien remonté dans son dos, et son grand sourire éternellement accroché sur son visage aux quelques traits encore enfantins.

"_Chiudi il becco, Feliciano!_" lui cracha avec violence au visage le dénommé "_fratello_", tout en essayant chuchoter le tout, le visage tout entier déformé par une grimace de colère. "_Tu vas réveiller Papà!_" Mais ce n'était pas tellement le fait de réveiller leur père qui l'ennuyait le plus, mais bel et bien l'entrée de son frère dans sa chambre. Il était en pleine séance de déshabillage quand il avait dépassé les limites de son territoire, plus exactement, quand il se trouvait torse nu et sa gêne pouvait facilement être visible en vu des rougeurs qui envahissaient ses joues. Il souffla entre ses dents et enfila bien vite son haut d'uniforme et de jeter son sac de cours déjà bien lourd sur l'une de ses épaules. Son frère qui le regardait gentiment et calmement, mais était en réalité tout excité à l'idée de revoir ses amis d'école après deux mois passés en Italie, loin d'eux pendant les vacances d'été.

Il fallait le dire, au contraire de son frère, Feliciano était lui quelqu'un de très sociable qui savait facilement se faire des amis et même les gens qui ne le connaissaient que de vue ou de nom, ne pensait que du bien de lui. Oui, tout le contraire de son autre frère, détenant le prénom de Lovino, qu'il haïssait de tout son être, il fallait le dire. Il le trouvait, pour dire, ridiculement féminin. Alors que lui était toujours en quête d'un peu de virilité, ce n'était pas bon, du tout.

"_Buongiorno..~_" souffleta une voix suave, grave et masculine, encore sous l'anesthésie d'un sommeil lourd. Les deux frères se retournèrent vers l'intéressé; un grand homme dépassant largement le mètre 90 à la musculature très probante le rendant un peu plus imposant encore. Sa barbe du matin lui donnait un air plus viril que d'habitude et mais son sourire niais et l'éclat pur de ses yeux dont avaient hérité Feliciano lui donnait plus l'apparence d'un gros nounours sorti de son hibernation. Les deux s'écrièrent en même temps d'un ton de voix plus ou moins enjoué "_Papà Roma!_" et se blottirent contre le torse encore chaud de leur père qui refermait ses gros bras musclés sur eux pour les sentir un peu plus contre lui. Même si Feli avait plus poussé Lovi qu'autre chose, cela restait une belle étreinte entre père et fils. Le châtain gazouillait des mots doux alors que le brun ronchonnait légèrement mais au fond, il était bien content de se sentir aimé.

Puis une deuxième apparition, mais cette fois-ci en un violent claquement de porte pour bien attirer l'attention sur le concerné. Cette fois-ci un jeune homme ressemblant fortement aux deux frères jumeaux mais en plus grand et au visage bien plus mature, en sortit, habillé d'un simple boxer, son torse légèrement musclé mit en évidence. Il devait avoir plus de la vingtaine en vue de son visage aux traits affinés et durcis par son entrée dans la vie d'adulte où deux grands yeux d'un vert perçant y faisaient leur logis contrastant avec sa peau bronzée. Il était d'une beauté resplendissante, même tout juste sorti du lit, il fallait le dire. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour rien qu'il était mannequin que les magasines s'arrachaient pour avoir en première page de couverture. Et ça, il le savait et jouait totalement de son influence et sa popularité pour exécuter tous ces désirs de par le biais de son pauvre manageur écrasé sous les caprices de ce dernier.

Pour reparler de ce physique charmeur, il y avait cette peau olive et bronzée, typique de la famille Vargas. Ainsi que tous avaient pratiquement la même en plus de cette étrange mèche au toucher érogène, dont la seule caractéristique changeante était le côté ou la forme, soit ronde ou plutôt géométrique. Tous typés italiens. L'ainé au corps svelte s'étira aussi paresseusement que longuement avant de déclarer entre ses dents en guise de bonjour, son sourire mesquin résonnait dans sa voix même:

"-_Aaah, les petits fratellos partent bosser…Pendant que moi je vais faire la grasse mat~_

_-Vas-y, ta gueule Michel-Angelo Romeo Vargas, nous au moins, on fait pas rien de nos journées._

_-Lovi, combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon nom entier?!Appelle-moi Angelo, point!_

_-Je fais juste ça pour te faire chier et ça marche du con. Tu as toujours pas compris en plus. Tu es vraiment con ma parole, et tu le fais même pas exprès…Mon pauvre, la nature t'a pas gâté._

_-Papà!Lovi est encore ingrat avec son grand frère adoré, il me blesse mon petit coeur...~_

_-Y'a que la vérité qui blesse, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise._"

Puis le dénommé "_Angelo_" se jeta affectueusement sur son petit frère grognon, s'ajoutant au câlin général alors que d'une main, il lui titillait les côtes, de l'autre il le décoiffait totalement. Alors que le plus jeune lançait des "_chigi_" et des "_bastardo_" à tout va, les deux autres spectateurs riaient de bon train jusqu'à ce que Roma calme enfin le jeu en séparant les deux d'un simple mouvement de bras avant de déclarer tout calmement et totalement détendu -comme à son habitude, pourquoi changer?- en caressant doucement la chevelure des deux jumeaux:

-"_Calmez-vous les enfants~ Lovi, Feli, vous devriez mieux vous dépêchez ou vous risquez d'être en retard pour vôtre premier jour de rentrée au lycée, ça serait bête quand même, vous ne trouvez pas?~_"

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête en se regardant l'air approbateur. Puis le chef de famille reprit:

-"_Vos déjeuners sont dans le frigo, ne les oubliez pas surtout, hein…ça serait bête sinon et on peut pas travailler avec le ventre vide, non, non, non. _

_-Sans avoir les couilles vidés non plus!_" jeta Angelo de la façon la plus banale du monde en accordant un clin d'oeil à ses deux petits frères qui ne savaient pas où poser leur regard gêné face à une telle remarque. Ils choisirent finalement la solution de la fuite et se précipitèrent presque en se poussant vers l'escalier pour le descendre à toute vitesse dans un brouhaha pas possible. Alors que le châtain était occupé à dévorer un tiramisu délaissé depuis hier soir sur leur table à manger, encore intact, le brun lui s'emparait de leur déjeuner, rangé dans le frigo, et les disposait de façon organisé dans son sac entre deux cahiers de cours, pour éviter la catastrophe du débordement. Il leva la tête pour observer son jumeau s'engloutir le dessert et soupira avant de geindre entre ses dents:

-"_Dio Feli, lâche-moi ce tiramisu et fais-moi le plaisir de manier ton cul._

-_J'arriche, j'arriche'!_" déclara t-il joyeusement, la bouche encore pleine. "_A ce soir, Papà, Angelo!_" s'écria t-il dans toute la maison pour que les deux autres l'entendent. On entendit que de simples murmures lui répondre vaguement la même chose et deux très légers claquements de porte, signalant le fait qu'ils étaient repartis se coucher.

-"_C'est bon, tu as fini, on peut y a-…_" à peine Lovi n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que son frère lui prit le bras et le trainait en courant avec lui.

Direction: _lycée._ Objectif: _réussir sa rentrée._

キタ━━━( ∀ )━━━!, ( ∀ /)

Et voila, on se retrouve ou rencontre dans une toute nouvelle fiction qui s'annonce toute mignonne, toute gentille et toute niaise, toute fluffy et j'en passe!Je n'ai aucune idée de comment va se passer cette fiction, vraiment, je voulais juste faire un Highschool!Hetalia où tous mes petits headcanons deviendraient réalité~ Donc pour celle-ci, je me la fais à la YOLO, pas de storyboard tout aux feelings, hell yeah v

Pour ceux qui se demandent peut être ce Michel-Angelo Romeo Vargas -appelez-le juste Angelo, il risquerait de le prendre mal sinon- est bel et bien notre souvent oublié mais pas moins awesome Seborga!Et oui, enfin une fiction où il apparait en plus de notre Rome!J'espère de tout coeur que cette fiction vous plaira autant que je prends du plaisir à l'écrire~

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir, ça donne envie de continuer la ficiton et ça aide à s'améliorer!

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!


End file.
